


we might as well be strangers

by Childofthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jordan is scared for Lydia, this has a bit angst in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they found out Parrish is a phoenix Lydia and him tried dating seriously but it didn't work out. He felt like it was wrong with him being a cop and a role model and her still in high school. Even though she turned 18 they had the talk and broke up.</p>
<p>One night after his shift had just ended Parrish listens to a voice mail from Stiles, saying Lydia is missing and probably in banshee mode out in the woods. He goes out looking for her (cause one of the good things of being a creature of light and fire is being able to see in the dark) he finds her standing in the pouring rain and takes her (obviously undercooled and confused) to his place. There he tries to comfort her and realises he cares more for her than he thought he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we might as well be strangers

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired as I listened to the song "We might as well be srangers" by Keane and I planned it to be a bit different but this is just how it turned out. Actually a lot of Keane songs helped me write this so you might want to listen to "Sunshine" and "A bad dream" and "Bedshaped" and also "Hamburg Song" while reading this. 
> 
> I'm not sure I like the theory of Parrish being a Phoenix cause it's just a bit too obvious for my taste but it worked for this so I went along with it.  
> It may have gotten a bit too love-dramatic for some of you but that was just my mood so...  
> anyway, enjoy!

  
_"I hold you in cupped hands_  
 _And shield you from a storm_  
 _Where only some dumb idiot would let you go_  
 _But if I'm one thing then that's the one thing_  
 _I should know..."_

 

„Lydia!! Lydia, where are you?!“

The voice echoed through the dark woods while the rain poured down merciless.  
A shadow appeared between the trees and he turned around to get a closer look. He was standing near the old wooden shack deep in the forest. For a second he thought he saw something but it appeared to be just a deer running away in fright and he cursed loudly.  
It thundered really loud and then he saw a small figure standing beneath the tree next to the shack.

„Lydia!“  
The person standing there turned around and Parrish took a deep breath and hurried towards her.  
„Lydia, are you okay?“, he shouted and when he was standing in front of her he had to swallow hard as he took in her sight. She was drenched just as him but she was only wearing a short skirt and a thin sweater. She was shaking and had her arms looped around her upper body.  
„Lydia, can you hear me? Are you okay?“, he shouted against the loud sound of the rain and thunder but she wasn't answering. In fact he wasn't even sure she saw him cause her eyes were empty and didn't respond. When he grabbed her shoulder she suddenly snapped her head up at him at that was when her eyes were filled with life and she finally responded.

„What... Jordan... I... I don't know.. What is... I'm...“ Her voice trailed off and she looked up at him so frightened that his heart ached.  
„Lydia whatever happened is not important right now, we need to get you out of this rain! Come on“, he shouted, put one arm around her and guided her away from the shack and back to his car. She stumbled a few times on the way and he never took his eyes off of her. Halfway on the way to the car she nearly fell to the ground and grabbed his arms hard for support. Despite the rain he saw that her eyes were filled with tears and he couldn't stand it any longer and just lifted her up in his arms to carry her the rest of the way. He felt her tighten her grip around his shoulders as buried her head in his neck.

 

_"I should know...  
Out of everyone can anybody find their home?"_

 

He put her down on the passenger seat in his cruiser and quickly took off towards the city.  
When they reached the apartment complex he was living in he took her out again and carried her up the stairs fast and into his flat. She was still shaking when he put her down so he quickly guided her towards his bedroom to get her out of the wet clothes. When they were both wearing dry clothes he placed her on the couch with a blanket and put up water in the kitchen to make some tea. He texted Stiles that he had found her and that he would look after her this night. He got a quick respond with Stiles thanking him for everything. While he prepared the teapot he never took his eyes off of Lydia. She was cuddled up in the blanket and it seemed like her shaking had stopped. Still his heart ached by the view of her. She looked so small and fragile. So sad but so beautiful.

He took the pot and mugs to the coffee table and sat down next to her. When he poured in the tea he felt her hand reaching for him. She finally looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes again.  
„I... I don't know what I was doing there. I'm so sorry I.. I just... You..“ her voice died and Jordan shook his head.  
„No don't apologise, Lydia, it's not your fault.“  
Lydia closed her eyes and wiped at her tears. Her make up was a mess and Jordan reached for a tissue. She took it and her hands were shaking as she held it.  
„No I.. I shouldn't have gone out, I.. I just had to go there even though I didn't want to. It was like I was sleeping but I was awake and walking there.“ She looked into his eyes.  
„I heard voices, Jordan. It was like, they were calling for me to go there. I'm sorry, you had to search for me out there I just...“ Jordan interrupted her.  
„Listen Lydia, this was not your fault. You can't control this power or where you'll go. Don't worry. I would always go out and look for you.“  
Lydia looked up at him and her voice was just a whisper.

„Really?“

Jordan closed his eyes for a second and ran a hand through his hair.  
„Yes of course I would.“ He opened his eyes again and tried to give her a smile. Her eyes were still filled with tears.  
He sighed and wiped one tear away that was trailing down her cheek. They still felt cold.

„Lydia I'm sorry. Really. I shouldn't have said all this stuff back then. I was such a fool.“

Their eyes were still focused on each others and he quickly turned towards the table and handed her one of the mugs. She took it into her small hands but didn't drink it.  
Instead she kept looking at him. When his eyes met hers again his heart started to ache again. She was looking so sad that all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and protect her from everything.  
„Is that...true?“, she finally said. He couldn't do anything but nod.

„Yes. Lydia I'm sorry. I was so worried when I heard that voice mail from Stiles that you were out there alone. I thought I was going mad but then I found you by that shack and I..“, he hesitated for a second.  
“I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found you there. I don't care why you were there but it frightened me. Not knowing.”  
Lydia took a sip from the mug but then she placed it back on the table. She looked at him worriedly.

„Jordan, I.. I remember one thing. I don't know how I got into the woods but I... I screamed.“  
Jordan put down his own mug and looked at her. He could see the scared look in her eyes and understood. It must have been his name. Her hands started shaking again and her breath began to speed up. Lydia closed her eyes and tried to stay calm but she felt the anxiety coming up in her body. She gasped when Jordan quickly pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear.

„It's okay, stay calm, it's okay. Nothing happened and nothing will happen, everything is okay. I'm here.“

Lydia felt the tears starting to stream down her face and she grabbed his shirt and that was when she broke down and started weeping into his shoulder. The tears didn't stop and Jordan slowly rubbed circles on her back and whispered „it's okay“ into her ear for a long time.  
When she eventually stopped shaking and crying he loosened his grip and wiped at her cheeks.  
„I was just so scared, I didn't know what was going on and your name I.. I was so scared that I would find you there.“ , she panted and Jordan nodded and took a deep breath.

„Actually it was not the first time I was by that shack today.“, he managed to say and Lydias eyes shot up at him. He regretted his words the second they came out. Lydias eyes were wide and she stared at him.  
„What do you mean?“, she breathed.  
Jordan ran a hand through his hair again.  
„Well I.. no I shouldn't tell you this, not now.“ Lydia shook her head and grabbed his hands.

„Tell me. Now.“  
He looked at her and sighed.

„We got a call at the end of my shift today. Someone reported a bear around that area and we were supposed to check that out. They said the bear had hunted deer and that it was dangerous. Fortunately this thunderstorm started and the Sheriff told us to go after it tomorrow. Until then we put up a road block and nobody was allowed to go into the woods.“  
Lydia looked at him in horror and her breath came out in pants.

„That means.. If you would have gone there you..“  
She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears again. He quickly grabbed her hands and rubbed his thumb on her forehand.  
„But I didn't. Nothing happened.“  
Lydia managed to nod and wiped at her eyes.

„Promise me you won't go there. Not tomorrow and not the next day. Just... don't.“ She glanced at him and Jordan nodded and took a deep breath.  
„I won't,“ he said, „and I won't leave you again.“

Lydia looked up at him and her lips went up a bit. Just a little smile but that was all Jordan needed. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers.  
She replied with closing the distance and kissing him. It was a slow and gentle kiss and when they separated again Jordan stroke her cheek.  
His heart beat like crazy and he felt utterly relieved that she was here, safe by his side.  
„I think we should get to bed. I texted Stiles earlier, We'll visit him tomorrow and tell him everything, okay?“ Lydia nodded and together they got up and went to his bedroom.

They lay down next to each other and Lydia cuddled her back against his chest while he put his arm around her. Her breath relaxed fast and she fell asleep. Jordan stayed awake for longer. He watched her sleep in his arms in the dark. Her chest lifted up and down and he realised how much he cared for her. How much he loved her and never wanted to let anything happen to her ever again. He wanted to stay by her side forever. Eventually he fell asleep too.  
They woke up in the same position snuggled against each other the next morning.

 

When they were settled to go Jordan drove over to Stiles place and there Lydia told Stiles what she remembered of the last night.  
Stiles looked worried but also relieved and hugged Lydia tight. When he let go of her he eyed her worriedly.

„Are you really okay? You scared me to death when I found your house open and empty. I didn't know what to do, with Scott and Kira being on vacation and Malia being in Mexico with Derek and Braeden looking for her mum.“ He shot Jordan an unsure look. Jordan just nodded and stepped beside Lydia.

„You did the right thing. Thanks for calling me.“ He looked down at Lydia and put an arm around her.  
„I'm here to look after her now so this won't happen again.“ Lydia gave him a crooked smile and Stiles patted Jordans shoulder.

„Well finally.“, he said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and Kudos and Comments are to be welcome!  
> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
